


Untitled Defeat

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: What happens when depression strikes and Moriarty and Sebastian are here to help. Total crack fiction, slow burn, OOC. Supernatural is amazing!I don't own Sherlock if I did..   Ohhh the lemons!





	Untitled Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you want to see more!

It rained today, just like it rained yesterday, and just like it will rain tomorrow. Yesterday, she cried until her eyes ached, made a wonderful meal, then ate three bites of it before barricading herself with pillows and watching every sad movie she could find. She hates movies that make her cry, but there are no more tears. That was yesterday. Today, she doesn't even want to get out of bed. She really doesn't need to. She makes her own schedule and she has absolutely no one in this city that would bother checking up on her. She lies to herself that she moved here to start over, but in reality she knows the real reason isn't so noble. She came here to die of a broken heart. The man she was so in love with for the past five years turned out to be a fraud. She hadn't known until he had left her standing at the altar waiting for hours for the man that never came. A laughingstock, his friends and family had called her, all dolled up in white as the flowers slowly faded in the church from the chill in the air. She does her best to block out the memory of walking back to the hotel they had been staying in the now sideways rain, her once pristine lace wedding dress now a muddied mess.She hears the moans before she sees them, the man she loved and the woman that was like a sister to her. Its a cliche she didn't see coming, one she still feels the sting of. She storms into the room and they don't even stop, both turning their attention to her when they see the silenced pistol in her hands aimed at both of them. She should kill them, she's killed for less, but for some reason she lowers her weapon, still doesn't know why. She notices immediately the matching gold rings on their fingers and she says nothing, taking all of her things and walking out of the room one last time.She rips her sodden dress off in the elevator, changing into jeans and a black shirt, picks up her bags and never looks back. Turns out he never loved her, he loved her best friend this whole time. He worked for her father, keeping as close and eye on her as possible. Even after she thought she had finally escaped from that life, she had been living with her jailer this whole time.  
Moving here was easy enough, she works when she wants to, the life of an assassin. Not many things of her old life she fought for except for her cat. He lays curled on a pillow close to her head, purring softly. She strokes his back and he opens one eye blearily. Her phone vibrates, a text from someone she had been both anticipating and dreading. Jim Moriarty: Have you at least eaten today?  
Huh, a rather odd reply to her getting drunk and texting him her real reason for being here. She types   
Yes.   
Its a lie, but he doesn't need to know that.  
*Buzz*  
Jim Moriarty: Liar.   
How does he do that?!  
Picking her phone up, she sighs typing out a reply.  
You know me well.  
Jim Moriarty: After last night, I would think so.  
She groans as she tosses her phone down onto her bed, stepping into her bathroom to shower. She takes a long hot shower, washing her hair twice, and making her skin silky smooth for absolutely no reason except its part of her routine. She towel dries her hair until it falls in mahogany waves down her back. She wraps herself in her purple leopard fluffy robe and walks back into her room and screams.  
There is a consulting criminal and his sniper best friend lounging on her bed, perusing her Netflix que, as if they belong there. Even though neither of them had met her in person yet, she rushes to action when Jim starts opening her nightstand drawer peeking inside. She slams it shut with her hip, blushing crimson, pulling her robe tighter to her.   
"What the hell!?"  
Jim simply shrugs, lightly shaking the fingers that were shut in the drawer before tossing her phone which she catches in midair.  
"I threatened, no reply. Figured a visit was in order so we broke and entered. Get dressed, we're having a lazy day. What do you want on your pizza?"   
She walks around her room gathering her clothes, nibbling her bottom lip in thought.   
"Pepperoni, salami, black and green olives, please." She heads back into the bathroom to get dressed laughing at Jim and Seb's shared "Ew!"   
**********************************   
Jim stares at the retreating form of the woman as she leaves to get dressed in the bathroom. So, this is the woman that had been sending him messages and leaving him gifts. He signals for Moran to order pizza as he walks around the room, taking the surroundings in, as usual keeping any and all observations to himself. Her bookshelf was stuffed with classics, comic books, and some cheesy romance novels. The room was tidy and organized, yet the bed had not yet been made and the cat sleeping on the pillow had not moved once. She emerged a few minutes later and he did his best not to stare. She had slipped into black leggings, a soft black cotton tank top that showed a hint of cleavage, and braided her hair in a side braid, looking like a mixture of a badass and a Disney Princess. Her nails were shorter, rounded, and a glossy black. She wore no makeup, only a peach scented lip balm and for a moment he wondered if her lips would taste like she smelled. Shaking his head to clear the thought, he smiled at her hesitantly. She padded to them on bare feet, her toes the same color as her nails as she claimed her spot on the king sized bed.   
"So, what are we watching?"   
Moran walked back into the bedroom, his arms laden with food, shocked to see they had been arguing over what to watch for the last ten minutes. Jim had wanted some serial killer drama and Persephone had wanted some comedy. Taking the controller from them, he sighed as he selected a show, muttering something about children and settling at the end of the bed. They were eating their pizza in companionable silence when Jim spoke up.   
"I rather like this Dean fellow, though Sam is pretty cool too. John's a prig."  
Persephone giggled at the consulting criminal on her bed, surprised he would even watch this sort of show.  
"John's trying to protect them, he's just going the wrong way about it."  
He rose an eyebrow, leaning into whisper into her ear.  
"Someone has a thing for older men. Daddy Winchester." He whispered playfully.  
"No, I don't."  
He grinned at her licking his lips calculatedly.  
"Pity that, I could have indulged you."   
Moran groaned and muttered something about popcorn and fled the room quickly, leaving the two alone.   
She leaned back against the head board among her wall of pillows she had been lounging on, her skin flushed as she looked anywhere but at him.   
"After you made it more than clear that you weren't interested, why now?"  
He shrugged, suddenly pinning her to the headboard, his hands on either side of her neck, grinning as he saw her shiver.   
He shrugged,   
"I met you, and you exceeded expectations."   
Moran walked back into the room and damn near dropped the giant purple bowl of popcorn he had taken his time preparing. The assassin and consulting criminal were bloody cuddling together watching Supernatural! He opened his mouth to make a comment.  
"Not a word, Moran."  
He nodded, and sat back down, watching slyly as he played with the end of her braid as she snuggled into his chest. They stayed until the last episode of season one was done, even though Jim had demanded to see what happens next!  
How dare they end it on a cliff hanger like that?!   
They had parted, agreeing to do this again sometime very soon. She smiled, cleaning up the mess, a silly grin she couldn't seem to get rid of on her lips as she climbed into bed and for once the tears did not come.   
She grinned when she heard her phone playing the theme for Supernatural, sure enough it was Jim.   
Daddy Moriarty: To be continued...  
She quickly typed out a reply.   
You so did not change your name in my phone or pick your own text tone!   
Daddy Moriarty: I have my ways. Sleep well.  
You too.   
Grinning she went to sleep, and to think, when she woke up this morning, she felt nothing but defeat. Now she felt hope.


End file.
